Ridiculous Drabbles
by kinzies
Summary: A series of drabbles taking place at some point in the Ridiculous AU Time Line.
1. Ridiculous Bombs

Conan didn't have much time left, two minutes was quickly dwindling down to one and he still had several wires left to cut. He was confident in his ability to dismantle the thing before it exploded at least, he'd likely have forty seconds left over. Probably. At least forty. Maybe twenty. Or Five if he couldn't find that one wire on the bomb's blue print-ah! There it was!

He clipped the green wire and moved to do the same to the next one. He didn't think much about the task as he was back on a roll and just continued to clip at wire after wire. He'd reached a point in his life that bombs just seemed unoriginal now and he was starting to view them as downright boring. Somewhere off to the side he heard a door open and shut but he needed to focus on the wires and didn't pay any attention to the man striding over to him. He knew who it was.

"...What are you doing?" Holmes asked, watching the younger clip away at a few more wires. "Why don't you just turn it off?"

"What do you mean? I'm disarming it as we-" Holmes bent down and flipped a switch off to the side.The timer stopped. "...What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I used the off switch."

"What are you talking about? Bombs don't have off switches." Conan stated, leaning a little closer to examine the switch Holmes had flipped. He was protesting but the off switch did seem to do the trick. Why had he never noticed that before?

"There's always an off switch. Now stop playing with it. I've called bomb disposal." Holmes stood up and waited for Conan to do the same. Conan took another long look at the bomb and its 'off-switch' well, he frequently said Holmes was better than him, he supposed this was just proving it, but damn it he wished he had known that two years ago.

"You didn't have to turn it off you know-I could have disarmed it." Conan stated, tailing after the older. Sherlock looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If I'd let you continue you'd have had at most five seconds to detonation. Forgive me for not wanting to cut it that close."

((Closing remarks: So this might deserve a brief explanation. See, after The Empty Hearse and Sherlock mentioned the off switch on the bomb I jokingly said something to a friend about how Conan probably likes to clip the wires because it's more dramatic.

And then we noticed that in Lost Ship in the Sky (which came out before series Three of SHERLOCK) that there is ONE HUNDRED PERCENT a goddamn off switch on the bomb.))


	2. A Ridiculous Kidnapping

"A ransom note? For _Conan_?" The detective's tone didn't sound at all worried. If anything, he sounded confused but took the note rom his flatmate anyway and scanned over it. Instead of a demand for money though, this ransom note included details for a suicide case the sender and Conan's kidnapper was convinced was murder. Sherlock frowned at the 'demands' part of the letter and handed it back to John.

"So what do we do?" The army doctor asked, watching the other closely. Sherlock's attention was caught by the suicide details though and he remained silent. "Sherlock. What do we do? Do we call the police or-"

"Nothing. He's fine." Sherlock waved it off. "What I want to know is why are they so sure this is murder? Stating this-Thomas isn't the 'suicide type' isn't exactly proof of foul play'"

"Did you not hear me when I said he'd been kidnapped?" John asked, exasperated.

"That's exactly why I want to know why they're so certain" Sherlock ignored the obvious exasperation in John's voice. "-to go as far as kidnapping-they must not have any doubts." He read over the paper again. "too bad the kidnapper wasn't smart enough to give me anything helpful."

"That's… great. But what about _Conan_?" John put emphasis on the name in hopes that Sherlock would suddenly remember the kidnap victim was a child.

"What about him?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"He's been kidnapped? Does that ring a bell?" John asked, starting to sound irritated.

"I told you, he's fine." Sherlock stated dismissively.

"Sherlock. He's only seven-"

"I'm baaack!" The front door opened and cheerful and unmistakably seven year old tones of Conan Edogawa interrupted that last thought. John looked towards the front door and then back over at Sherlock who was giving him an extremely irritating 'I told you so' smile.

"…Shut up."


End file.
